Worldwide Car Wash Wiki
Contents * Welcome to the Wiki: * Guide to Car Washes in different countries * Car Washes I've visited * Photos * Latest Activities Welcome to the Wiki This wiki is design to document the types of car wash systems used in different countries, by various operators. Car Washes have been one of my main interests since I was 3 years old. I hope that other Car-Wash enthusiasts will enjoy this wiki! There are only a few Automatic Car Washes in Singapore which is located at one Independent-owned petrol station, an Esso petrol station, a Car Wash centre unit in an Industrial estate & an Audi Service Centre in Singapore. Car Washes in Malaysia are mostly owned by BHp & Caltex while in Japan they're owned & operated by Eneos, Cosmo, Idemitsu & Showa Shell petrol stations while in Australia they're owned by BP, Shell, 7-Eleven, United & Caltex petrol stations but occasionally they are either run by smaller fuel-station operators, or by Private Car-Wash sites & in Europe they're owned by BP, Aral, Esso, Shell, Repsol, Agip & Q8 depending on the regions & countries of Europe. This wiki breaks down car washes in different countries based on their respective operators. Guide to Car Washes in different countries! Take a look at collections of photos of all the different types of Car Washes in many worldwide countries. Click Here to Explore! Car Washes I've visited These are guides to all the car washes I've either visited past by in a car.These guides give more in-depth look at some of the history of each individual location in detail, including what machines were at a site prior to the current one, which companies have own a site, etc. Mainstream Companies: Caltex - A petroleum brand name of Chevron Corporation. It has petrol station outlets in Singapore, other Southeast Asian countries, Australia, New Zealand, the Middle East & South Africa. Explore Caltex Car Washes! Mobil - A major American oil company that merged with Exxon in 1999 to form ExxonMobil. They use the Mobil brand for their USA, New Zealand & Egypt operations. They used to operate in Singapore, Japan & Australia but has since been taken over by Esso in Singapore, Eneos & EnerJet in Japan & 7-Eleven in Australia. [[Explore Mobil Car Washes!|'Explore Mobil Car Washes!']]' ' Esso - A trading name for ExxonMobil and its related companies. The company began as Standard Oil of New Jersey following the breakup of Standard Oil.1 In 1972, the name was largely replaced in the U.S. by the Exxon brand after the company bought Humble Oil, while the Esso name remained widely used elsewhere. The Esso brand and the Mobil brand in most worldwide countries are the primary brand names of ExxonMobil, with the Exxon brand name in use only in the United States alongside Mobil. [[Explore Esso Car Washes!|'Explore Esso Car Washes!']] Shell - A British-Dutch oil and gas company headquartered in the Netherlands and incorporated in the United Kingdom. It is one of the oil and gas "supermajors" and the third-largest company in the world measured by 2018 revenues (and the largest based in Europe). It is called 'Showa Shell Sekiyu K.K. (昭和シェル石油株式会社 Showa Shell Sekiyu Kabushiki Kaisha)' at Japanese shell petrol stations which is the subsidiary of the Royal Dutch Shell group in Japan. It was formed by the merger of Showa Oil Company and Shell Sekiyu which was begun around 1876 in Yokohama by Samuel Samuel & Co, the predecessor of Shell Group today. Showa Shell Sekiyu provides oil and energy solution business in Japan and worldwide. Explore Shell Car Washes! 7-Eleven - A Japanese-American international chain of convenience stores, headquartered in Dallas, Texas. The chain was founded in 1927 as Tote'm Stores until it was renamed in 1946. Its parent company since 2005, Seven-Eleven Japan Co., Ltd., operates, franchises, and licenses 68,236 stores in 17 countries as of June 2019. 7-Eleven stores in suburban areas in Australia often operate as petrol stations and most are owned and operated as franchises, with a central administration. 7-Eleven bought Mobil's remaining Australian petrol stations in 2010, converting them to 7-Eleven outlets, resulting in an immediate and unprecedented overnight major expansion of the brand. Explore 7-Eleven Car Washes! United Petroleum - An Australian petrol retailer and importer. Its origins can be traced back to 1981 when United’s directors commenced operating service stations under the Astron banner in Victoria. Astron was closely associated with Esso. By 1990 the company had opened 23 new sites throughout Victoria. United Petroleum was established in 1993 with the opening of a chain of service stations/convenience stores in South Australia. It expanded operations into Victoria, and over the next two years built networks in the Australian Capital Territory, New South Wales and Queensland. It later expanded into the Northern Territory, Tasmania and Western Australia. Explore United Petroleum Car Washes! BP - Possibly the world's best-known fuel company, UK-based BP, also known by their full name "British Petroleum", is one of Australia's five mainstream fuel companies. They used to operate in Singapore & Malaysia but has since been taken over in Singapore by SPC (Singapore Petroleum Company) & BHp in Malaysia. Explore BP Car Washes! Eneos - A Japanese brand name of the service station that is operated by JXTG which was established in 2001 a few years after the merger of Nippon Oil & Mitsubishi Oil in April 1999 to become Nisseki Mitsubishi. ENEOS is, "ENERGY" ( energy is a reclamation words) and (meaning in Greek "new") "NEOS", as is flowing in the CM energy Energy a scan is wish also put that to the enemy. Explore ENEOS Car Washes! Cosmo - A Japanese brand of the service station that is Japan's third-biggest refiner by sales after JX Holdings and Idemitsu Kosan. It was formed on April 1, 1986, through the merger of Maruzen Petroleum and Daikyo Petroleum, a group of oil businesses based in Niigata Prefecture, which merged in 1939. Explore Cosmo Car Washes! Idemitsu - A Japanese petroleum company that owns and operates oil platforms, refineries and produces and sells petroleum, oils and petrochemical products. Explore Idemitsu Car Washes! Other Companies: Other Fuel Companies - There a lot of smaller fuel companies in different countries. These rarely have a car wash, but the ones that do usually inherited it when they took over the site from another fuel company. Explore Other Fuel-station Car Washes! Private - Car washes sometimes appear in other places. Sometimes car washes are found operating at privately-run car wash centres. Explore Private Car Washes! Category:Browse